


Back to the Secret Garden

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [57]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Mars has something strange going on. Aaron, JJ, and Spencer are dispatched to find out.





	Back to the Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material. Title of story taken from The Secret Garden sequel movie.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer looked around his vantage point in the Buried City. It was interesting to see the Cabal down below. They were staying away from the opening that would take them down into Freehold. Spencer looked at Aaron who was looking through his scope of Patience and Time.

"Taken inside of the station area that leads down to Freehold," Aaron said as he pulled back. He slung the Rifle over his shoulder as he stood up.

"So who is running us this time?" JJ asked.

"Don't know. G.A.R.C.I.A. said to come here, so we came here." Spencer looked at his hand to see that it was steady. He had not slept the night before. Every time that he closed his eyes, Oryx was there. He had taken a stimulant that was approved by the Vanguard, but it was a little strange to feel. Spencer didn't like it, but it wasn't like he had another choice. He had to be awake for this, and he wasn't going to turn it down.

"The success of Vanguard stems from training, from gear, and most of all, from experience. Your mission to Phobos was what started this war. I can think of no one better suited to lead this assault. The tunnel system beneath the old city of Freehold is extensive. Much of it is uncharted. But thankfully, much of it is also collapsed. This should be a standard sweep-and-clear. Good luck."

Aaron looked at Spencer before he pointed out where they needed to go. Spencer nodded. Spencer walked toward the edge of the building they were on and jumped down. He used his abilities to slow his descent to where he wasn't going to hurt himself. He heard JJ and then Aaron land behind him. The Cabal was not even around anymore, running form the Taken, Spencer was quite entertained by that.

Spencer didn't lead them into the building at the end they were closest to. He stuck to the edges and moved through toward the back. There would be less fighting, and they might even be able to slip into the more secluded area without the Taken seeing them. Spencer slipped that way and smiled as he waved JJ and Aaron behind him. The Taken didn't even know they were there. JJ started to fire, and Spencer cursed as the Taken turned toward them. Spencer rushed to safety to see the Taken Hobgoblin dissolving. JJ and Aaron took off running, and Spencer followed them. Feeling a few hits on his shield. They plunged into darkness and turned when it was time, so they didn't hit a wall.

"What do you think?" Aaron asked.

"Run and jump?"

"What?" JJ asked.

"Running through and staying up on the bits and pieces inside so that we don't fight as much. I'll lead, and you follow me. If you get hung up, call out. I will cover from where I am, and you can move toward me while Aaron covers the other end."

"Sounds good," JJ said. Her tone was solid, so Spencer wasn't that worried about her being too worried. JJ was a beast when she was into it. "I hate Freehold. I hate the darkness."

"It's not too bad," Spencer said. He took the lead, seeing where he needed to go in his mind from the last times of being there. "Just follow me. G.A.R.C.I.A. will make sure you know where I am going."

"Okay."

The rush through was exhilarating to Spencer. The jumping and not drawing a weapon. Aaron was the best at it with his jumping ability, but Spencer and JJ weren't that bad with their gliding. Spencer didn't have to go back and save JJ once, but when he was at the end, he did shoot a couple of things with his Scout Rifle to help clear the way for her and for Aaron. Spencer wasn't sure what they were as all he saw was their strange light moving in the darkness. He smiled as JJ and Aaron passed him.

"This rail system was endless. It connected colonies, dig sites...I'm even detecting a line that runs all the way up to the Cradle at the North Pole."

Spencer smiled as he knew how extensive the rail system was. It was the best way to get where Spencer wanted to go, which was where Rasputin's base was but he needed a better way to get there. First, though they needed to this Taken incursion on Mars taken care of.

"What about this?" JJ asked as she pointed to the area that looked empty but they all knew would never stay that way. Spencer remembered that last time that they had been there. There was no way the Taken weren't going to try and ambush them. It was the best place for it.

"Same deal but stay to the edges. This edge. I'll lead, you follow, Aaron follows you." Spencer waited for JJ and Aaron to nod before he took off running. The sound of the Taken arriving made Spencer's body pushed itself to the edge. He repeated what he had done the last time, turning to pick off any of the Taken that tried to get to JJ and Aaron.

The tunnels themselves were empty. They rushed through them. The Taken were very vocal when they arrived so it wasn't like they could sneak into the tunnel with them. The snuck past the Taken that was waiting on them in the middle area where the train cars were waiting for people that were never going to come. They kept quiet, and they walked through a lot of it crouched. Through a gate that wasn't closed and then there was nowhere, they could sneak and had to fight the Taken that were there.

Spencer saw the Taken Thralls and drew his two swords. He rushed at the Thrall, seeing it freak out a little bit before he took its head. He kept on going until he was out of enemies and then he turned around to see what was left. Aaron and JJ had worked on those that got away from Spencer, so there was nothing left for them to fight.

The next area that had Taken has Psions, and Spencer rushed at them to stop as many of them from splitting themselves into two. Spencer didn't need that shit to happen that much. He didn't make too many sudden movements with Aaron and JJ covering him. When the Psions were dead, there was still red on his tracker, so Spencer turned to the enormous hole in the wall beside him to see two Knights. Spencer shoved his swords into the sheaths and then drew his Scout Rifle. He had his Pulse with G.A.R.C.I.A. so that he didn't have too much on him.

It took a little time to kill the two Knights as were not just standard Knights but Consumed Knights. They fire they shot out was horrible. Spencer took a few seconds to look around the area they were in now. The tunnels looked nothing like Human tunnels but Vex tunnels. Vex tunnels on Mars meant only one thing to Spencer.

"Temporal energy. Strands of Darkness. Vex circuitry." G.A.R.C.I.A. floated away from where she had appeared at Spencer's side and scanned everything that she could.

"The Black Garden? We had no idea this entrance existed. Guardians, there are Vex among the Taken. They may know how to reform the heart!"

Zavala didn't need to tell Spencer that. He took off at a run. He heard Aaron and JJ's boot falls behind him, running just as hard. He didn't slow down when he started to see red on his tracker and even when he turned the corner where the enemies were he didn't come to a sudden halt until he saw the Echo of Oryx there in front of him.

"An Echo of Oryx! That explains where the Taken are coming from," G.A.R.C.I.A. said over the comms.

Spencer started to fire at the Echo, and as soon as he got an excellent spray on him, the Echo disappeared. Taken started to appear. It was Thrall, so Spencer grabbed his swords and let his rifle drop and started to kill.

Six more times, Spencer came around to find an Echo of Oryx blocking the path to the Garden. After the third, Spencer rushed past the Taken that were spawned to ignore them. They and the Echo were means of distraction to stop them from getting to the Heart of the Garden.

The look of the Garden was much changed. There was still the eerie green everywhere, but there were also Taken portals scattered in the air around the Garden.

"When we destroyed the heart, we locked the Garden to the surface of Mars," G.A.R.C.I.A. started. "All the Taken had to do was...walk through the front door."

"Let's go," Aaron said as he moved to head over to the safest place to jump down. Just as Aaron was near there, Spencer saw the fire heading toward him. Spencer sprinted to where he was to knock him down. Aaron cried out, but they both missed being hit by the fire of the Echo. If that had hit Aaron at that the angle it would have, it would have taken him down to the lower area, and he wouldn't have been able to correct. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Spencer said.

"So where is this fucker?" Aaron asked as he turned to look where the Echo had been. It was not there anymore, but something else was.

"Well that's a horse of a different color," JJ said.

"Bracus Sho'ogurn," Spencer said, and he had no clue where he knew that from. It was a Taken Centurion.

"Standard formation?" JJ asked.

"I have enough ammo, and as long as he's up there, I can easily pick him off and most of those damned things that track us through the areas to try and take us out." Aaron looked to find a spot to hide at that he could not worry too much about enemies coming at him from at least a few sides. Spencer watched him find it and then start toward it.

Spencer waved for JJ to pick her side. She went to the right, so Spencer took the left. There were a lot of enemies to the right, but when Spencer got all the way over to the left side, under where Bracus Sho'ogurn could fire at him, he was safe to do what he needed to do to clear out the lower guys. Spencer only listened for the sounds of those damned seeking Taken balls of energy that Centurions liked to use and to make sure that Aaron was firing at a rate that was normal for him. Spencer loved that Aaron was okay with doing that but also getting down and dirty with the rest of them when it was needed. He was too good of a shot to waste opportunities like this by having him fight bare knuckle as it were.

It was a long hard battle with more and more Taken spawning to wear them down before they could kill Bracus Sho'ogurn. It was very long, and very much pissing Spencer off. Spencer turned around to see where Bracus Sho'ogurn was before he looked at Aaron. Aaron scanned the area, and Spencer pointed at himself and then at the Taken. Aaron nodded.

Spencer found a way to get the top where Bracus Sho'ogurn was and then unleashed his Nova Bomb at him. The Taken reared back in shock before he tried to escape. JJ was there seconds later with lightning arcing from her fingers. When she was done, there was Aaron with his shots from his Golden Gun. Bracus Sho'ogurn screamed in rage as he started to disappear. His link to Oryx cut with the loss of his life.

"An Echo of Oryx is loose in the Black Garden?!" Zavala sounded shocked like he hadn't figured that out with the rest of them the first time that they had seen it. Though Zavala could be running another operation at the same time, so Spencer forgave him. "The thought chills my very soul. It may have escaped, but your assault was a categoric success. We'll have teams mop up the remaining Taken, and we can begin tracking that Echo."

"I want to make sure that the Heart of the Garden is still dead," Spencer said. He looked at Aaron and JJ and saw that JJ was bleeding pretty bad from a wound on her side. Spencer looked down at her and then at Aaron who caught her just as she collapsed.

"It doesn't hurt."

"No, I'm sure it doesn't," Aaron said. His tone was gentle like he had been with the animal they had found injured after a fight with Taken on Earth the week before. It was hard to stay there. Spencer knew that JJ was going to come back but watching her die was never something that Spencer could get behind. Aaron looked up at him. "You go and see if you can sneak into the Garden."

Spencer nodded and turned to jump down into the area where he could safely get down into the maze. Halfway through the fall, Spencer moved into the Ascendant Realm so he really could sneak into it. He found nothing blocking him, and he felt her, he felt Mara in the realm. She didn't try and push back at him, so he knew that she was busy. They were still worlds away from each other, probably even further if she was where Spencer thought she was. He sent affection down the bond he had with her, and he felt it being pushed back him. He still wanted revenge for his people, for his brother. Variks had not found him yet, but Spencer still hoped that the two Sovs could go back to their home and live and rule again one day.

The trip was simple and easy. He found the heart, and he watched. He saw the thread of black that had already settled itself there in the Heart of the Garden, and he reached out and filled it with Light from inside of him. He watched that tether slip away before he let himself move back to the normal realm. There was nothing there now. It felt has it had the last time they had been there. Spencer heard the arrival of the Ceres Galliot where he was, and he turned to leave, to see Aaron at the helm with JJ standing behind him. She looked a little worse for the wear, so it seemed Aaron had been able to help her with a little bit of the medical training that he had. He nodded and felt the transmat take him. He was looking forward to sleeping well that night.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Reverse Bang sign-ups are open until June 30th! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
